


Give My Gun Away When It's Loaded

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [22]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Cheating Harry, Community: comment_fic, Couch Sex, Erections, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extramarital Affairs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Infidelity, Louis in Panties, M/M, Male Slash, Married Couple, Model Harry, Non-Famous Liam, Non-Famous Louis, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fill, Slash, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a married man but he just can't stay away from Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give My Gun Away When It's Loaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: author's choice, author's choice,  
> I wish I could say that was the last time  
> I said that last time. It became a pastime
> 
> Title comes from the song 9 Crimes by Damien Rice. 
> 
> Idk how or why this got all smutty but it did. There may eventually be more to this universe at some point but for now it's just a one-shot :). If you liked this though please comment or kudos and also you can come talk to me on tumblr at wendydarlingfics.tumblr.com

Harry sat on his bed as his eyes drifted over to his husband of a year. A man he loved dearly but yet also a man who he just had no passion with. A man who probably deserved much better than Harry.

"You okay?" Liam asked as he looked up from the book he was reading to give Harry a smile and yes, there was that little bit of guilt that Harry normally felt when he knew he was about to lie to his husband but he also knew he couldn't tell Liam the truth.

It would just devastate Liam and that was the last thing Harry wanted to do. He didn't want to devastate a man who he loved and cared for.

"Yeah," Harry lied as he returned Liam's smile. "Just hate that I have a late night plane to catch," he lied again or well partly. He was catching a flight to California for a modeling gig but that flight didn't leave until tomorrow afternoon though Liam didn't know. Would never know that Harry had been lying about that.

One of the many lies Harry had begun accumulating over the last five months.

Liam smiled a bit more before he leaned in to kiss Harry on the lips briefly, "I could always drive you to the airport," he spoke as he cocked an eyebrow, giving Harry a questioning stare. "Then we'd have a bit more time together before you have to leave me."

"Nah," Harry sighed feeling bad for the denial but if Liam drove him to the airport then Liam would know he was lying. Would know his flight didn't leave until tomorrow afternoon.

"Have it your way then babe," Liam muttered before kissing Harry again. "A kiss to remember me by," he spoke as he pulled away.

Rolling his eyes Harry stuck his tongue out playfully before standing from the bed and going to get his packed suitcase from where it lay at the end of the bed. "Don't have too much fun without me babe."

"Never do," Liam said sounding honest in his words. "I'll probably just stay home most of the time and then invite Niall over for a movie marathon on Sunday. Tame compared to the fun you'll have in Los Angeles getting all pretty and having your picture taken in expensive clothing."

"But it gets hot in the expensive clothing," Harry countered knowing that while modeling paid decent enough the one downside was how hot it got with the huge lights on him and having to stand under the huge lights could get very tiring after awhile.

Though in the end Harry knew he'd never trade his job for anything and hell if he didn't have this job he never would have had the best five months he has had recently. So that was a perk even if the perk was also a negative since it was the reason he was lying to his husband.

Once he finally had his suitcase in his hand Harry turned back to Liam briefly, "I love you," he told him and he was being genuine because despite everything he did love Liam. It was just the lack of passion that was making Harry a liar now days. A passion that he had found with someone else.

"Love you too Harry," Liam smiled and at that smile Harry turned away, exiting the bedroom he shared with his husband and beginning his trek out of their tiny town home and down to their driveway where his car was parked.

Getting to his car he put the suitcase in the trunk before getting inside and turning the car on. But even after the car was started he didn't drive away immediately. He took his phone out and sent a text to the person who he was going to spend the night with.

On my way now-H

After hitting send he then waited several seconds, knowing the person would reply immediately. They always did when Harry texted them when he was on his way over. It was almost like the man was just waiting on that text from Harry and Harry couldn't help but wonder if the man was just as addicted to him as Harry was addicted to the man.

Hearing his phone ding not even three minutes later a smirk played on Harry's lips as he saw the man's name and he opened the text, though his eyes weren't greeted by text. Instead there was a picture. A picture of the man in a pair of black lace panties and Harry swore it was the site of that picture that made his cock grew a bit hard with anticipation already.

Swallowing hard, Harry put his phone away before pulling out of his driveway and beginning an all too familiar journey now. A journey to an apartment that was only fifteen minutes from the house Harry shared with Liam and a place where Harry was willingly committing adultery with a man who wasn't his husband.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving at the apartment complex fifteen minutes later, Harry turned his car off and after he had unbuckled he just leaned against the seat for a bit. Staring up at the apartment where the man he was going to be with lived and as he did so the anticipation built inside him as did his hard on and it was moments like these that Harry knew he was a shit husband to Liam even if he loved him.

Some days now he wasn't sure though if his love for Liam was enough. It wasn't enough to stop him from cheating no matter how many times he told himself that it was the last time he still came running back to his lover on the side and it was like his lover was his new favorite past time.

While being with Liam was just a chore and maybe Harry should have pulled the plug on his marriage by now but he was stubborn and a part of him didn't want to give up on the man he had been with since high school.

Hearing his phone ding Harry came out of his thoughts, letting his hand reach down and pick it up and he didn't even have to see the name to know who it was from.

You coming inside or are you going to sit in your car all night?- Lou

Heaving a sigh Harry looked up from his phone and towards the apartment that was his lovers, not surprised at all to find Louis standing on the balcony, dressed in a pair of sweats and a hoodie. A part of Harry almost wished he had stayed in just the lacy panties.

Getting out of his car, Harry put his phone into the pocket of his jeans as he kept his eyes on Louis. "You should know I was going to come inside. I always do," he called up, watching as Louis looked down at him with a smirk.

"I was kind of afraid you were trying to talk yourself out of it, you know like you do every time you come over to fuck me behind your husband's back," Louis responded and Harry almost hated that everyone who was still awake could probably hear him and what if Liam knew someone who lived here?

It was a what if Harry didn't like but he really also didn't feel like getting onto Louis, not when his statement had brought on that response.

"Maybe I've decided to stop talking myself out of things that are bad for me," Harry shrugged as he gave Louis a wink.

Louis laughed at that as he shook his head, "Pretty sure you're the one that's bad for me," he spoke though Harry knew from his tone he didn't mean it like Harry had. He was referring to how filthy Harry could get with Louis sexually. "Think you should hurry up and get your pretty little ass up here and be bad for me tonight. Kind of wanna suck your cock.."

"Lou," Harry interrupted knowing his neighbors really didn't need to hear how much Louis wanted to suck his cock nor did they need to know how badly Harry wanted that too. How his cock practically twitched at the thought of Louis' mouth around him. "I'll be up in five minutes," he said with another smirk before heading inside the building and walking up the stairs to the second floor faster than he normally would.

Reaching the second floor, Harry made his way to Louis' apartment though before he even had time to raise his hand and knock the door was being swung open and he came face to face with Louis who had a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I get the feeling you raced in here just so you could greet me at the door," Harry stated as he slipped inside of the apartment, hearing Louis shut the door once he was inside.

"You may be right." Louis spoke from where he walked behind Harry and when Harry stopped walking midway to the couch, turning to face Louis again he saw that same mischievous look in the other man's eye. "Just wanted to open the door for you instead of you having to knock," he shrugged as he leaned up a bit, kissing Harry on the lips briefly. "Missed your face and all."

Harry couldn't help the blush that painted his cheeks at Louis' words, "You just saw me on Monday when I came over for lunch," he reminded Louis knowing that had only been four days ago. "But let's be honest, you probably just missed my sexy body and my cock."

"Maybe," Louis laughed as he pulled Harry in for another kiss. "Though your body isn't the only thing I miss now days," he sighed as he parted from the kiss and Harry felt a bit of nerves building in his stomach because with the way Louis spoke he was afraid this was becoming more than just sex to Louis and they had agreed to make it just about sex when it started.

But even Harry had to admit it wasn't just Louis' body that he missed when they didn't see each other for a few days. He just missed Louis' presence so in the end he didn't have much room to judge the other man for missing him too.

"I missed you too," Harry said breaking the little bit of silence that had built around them. "Missed you a lot actually," he smiled as he let his hands go to rest on either side of Louis' face as he moved in for a kiss. A kiss that was a bit longer than the previous ones they had shared.

When Louis pulled away Harry just pouted though which caused Louis to laugh though it was almost more like a giggle.

"How much did you miss?" Louis asked a bit teasingly as he pulled away from Harry, his eyes going down to the erection that was visible in Harry's jeans. "Did you miss me enough to take that off?" he asked finally as his eyes moved from the bulge to the wedding band that Harry still wore on his finger. "You promised you'd take it off this time."

Hearing Louis' words, Harry bit his lip hard. Of course Louis would remember the promise that Harry made on Monday. That he'd take off the ring the next time they were together, mainly because Louis had said he didn't like looking at it and Louis also wanted to pretend for just one night that Harry was all his.

Another reason that Harry knew this whole thing was quickly becoming more than just sex for both of them.

Without saying a word, Harry silently slipped off his wedding band, slipping it inside of the pocket that also held his phone. "Better?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"A lot," Louis answered with a nod of his head and it was after he did that, that he pulled Harry back in for a kiss. One that was passionate and somewhere during it Harry wound up with his tongue in Louis' mouth as Louis let out little moans as Harry's hands found their way under Louis' shirt.

An action that made Louis shiver and eventually pull away from the kiss, "Uh huh," he muttered as he shook his head. "Wanna suck your cock before you touch me or undress me," he smirked and it was then that Harry knew why Louis had looked so mischievous before. Because he had been planning on being a tease.

"Lou," Harry whined as he gave a pout though he knew his pout wouldn't work on Louis, not when he had his mind set on something.

"Don't Lou me," Louis spoke sounding a bit firm as he pulled away from Harry, letting his hand fall down to the front of his sweatpants were he palmed himself through the material. "Get naked for me Harry. Want to see that gorgeous little cock of yours before I put it in my mouth."

Rolling his eyes Harry just stood there for a second knowing he'd give Louis his way because he always did. That's how this all started to begin with wasn't it? Louis had photographed him on a shoot five months ago and had been flirting with him and Harry knew he shouldn't have taken him up an offer of drinks at his apartment, especially not when Louis had suggested that they could also have more than just drinks if they wanted.

Yet Harry had came and in the end they had indeed had more than just drinks. Louis had, had Harry bent over his couch before he left that night and it had been the best sex he had, had in a long time. The sex with Liam having fizzled out long before their marriage even and Harry guessed that was the main reason he kept coming back. The sex and he couldn't quite tell Louis no.

"Fine," Harry muttered out under his breath before obeying what Louis had told him to do and undressing. But of course he may have given in but that didn't mean he was doing so nicely. Instead he was taking his time. 

Removing his shirt slowly and then after it was gone he let his hand slowly move down his chest, letting out a soft moan as his fingers ran over his nipples.

"Fucking asshole," Louis sneered though when Harry looked at him, he saw the smirk on Louis' lips as well as the fact that Louis was still palming himself through his pants and he knew then that Louis may have acted mad but in the end he liked the little show Harry was putting on. He liked it and he wasn't complaining, not really.

Just shrugging non-nonchalant, Harry eventually undid his jeans. Pushing them down and off of him, revealing the black boxers he had worn for tonight and the moment he did he heard Louis whistle softly.

"Thought I was an asshole," Harry stated with his own smirk as he locked eyes with Louis. "Or was that just a form of endearment from you."

Louis shook his head, though he didn't break eye contact with Harry. "You will be an asshole if you don't take those boxers off so I can see you all naked. Love your naked body and just want to see that cock that is begging to be sucked."

"Well then maybe I'll just be an asshole," Harry shrugged trying to play like he wasn't going to take off his boxers. In the end though he knew he would but he kind of got a thrill out of giving Louis a taste of his own medicine. Letting Louis have some of the teasing he was giving Harry. "I mean you aren't going to touch me until I'm naked and even then you won't be naked or in those pretty panties you were wearing in that picture you sent me."

"Who says I didn't take them off after I sent the picture?" Louis asked as he palmed himself some more through his pants and it was then that Harry realized Louis was probably getting off on being teased and waiting. That was why he was doing it to Harry as well. Because Louis himself liked the game of anticipation.

Harry narrowed his eyes though as he watched Louis give him a smirk. "You better not have taken them off," he spoke though it came out more like a growl. "I liked seeing you in them. It made my cock so fucking hard."

"Sucks you'll never know then if I did or didn't take them off," Louis told him, the smirk staying on his lips and Harry swore he wanted to kill him. Well fuck him first then kill him.

Shaking his head Harry reached down and slid his boxers off, finally giving into what Louis wanted and getting all the way naked.

"Now that's better," Louis cooed in Harry's silence as he walked a bit closer. "You all naked with your hard cock out," he sighed as he let his hand reach down, taking Harry's cock into it which only caused Harry to let out a moan at the contact. It was like a godsend to have Louis finally giving him something.

Moaning a bit louder as Louis began to move his hand up and down his cock, Harry felt like his knees were about to go weak and fuck how he hoped hat didn't really happen because he knowing his luck he'd get hurt and that would be one injury he didn't want to have to explain to Liam.

"Fuck Lou," Harry hissed out softly as he leaned in to kiss Louis on the lips. An action that caused Louis to move his hand a bit faster on Harry. "Need your....fuck," he muttered out into Louis' mouth as he deepened the kiss a bit.

"Need my what, Harold?" Louis asked a bit playfully in between kisses before nipping at Harry's bottom lip. "Tell me what you need," he spoke as he slowed his movements down now, probably a deliberate thing and Harry wanted to be angry but his body was loving everything that was happening.

Swallowing hard at Louis' words Harry pulled away from the kiss as he locked eyes with Louis. "Need your mouth on my cock now," he spoke and again it came out more like a growl which made Louis chuckle.

But even despite Louis' chuckle he dropped down to his knees, looking up at Harry with a tiny smile before leaning in and taking Harry into his mouth which caused Harry to mutter out a string of curse words.

"God damn it Lou," Harry sighed softly as he let his hand go down to tangle into Louis' hair as Louis began to find a rhythm with his mouth. "So fucking good at what you do," he told him being honest. Louis was good at sucking his cock, maybe even better than Liam was but then again Harry was beginning to feel that everything with Louis was better than it was with his husband.

Louis moved his mouth off of Harry after that which caused Harry to whine as he looked down at Louis.

"I'm so good because I just want to please you," Louis spoke as he looked up at Harry and they locked eyes, his hand soon going back to pumping Harry's cock since his mouth was no longer on it. "Just want you so fucking happy and pleased with how good I make you feel baby."

Smiling at Louis' words, Harry had opened his mouth to speak up and tell Louis that he was always happy with how Louis made him feel, but before he could get the words out Louis' mouth went back around his cock and all Harry was able to do was moan out.

This time as Louis' mouth worked on his cock, Harry closed his eyes as he pulled on Louis' hair slightly, feeling his hips beginning to move with Louis' mouth. "Fuck Lou," he moaned out knowing that if Louis kept this up for much longer he'd probably cum and he wasn't sure that was how Louis wanted him to cum and he knew he'd much rather cum once his cock was buried inside of Louis' perfect ass.

"If you don't stop I'm going to cum," Harry warned as he opened his eyes, looking down at Louis who gave his cock a few more sucks before pulling away and standing up.

"Not the way you wanted to get off?" Louis asked playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows before leaning in and letting his hands go to rest on Harry's cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. "Not the way I wanted to get you off anyway," he muttered as he pulled away from the kiss. "I want you inside of me so fucking bad right now," he sighed as he leaned his forehead against Harry's. "Want to feel you filling me up."

Moaning at Louis' words, Harry leaned in and kissed him again and this time as they kissed, Harry backed him towards the couch because he too wanted the same thing and he didn't really feel like going to the bedroom. Not when his cock was aching and Louis was so damn tempting.

So instead he'd just fuck Louis on the same couch that Louis had taken him on the first time they were ever together.

When they finally made it to the couch, Harry slowly turned them around so he was the one who fell back first, bringing Louis with him as he did so.

"So you're just going to fuck me on my couch?" Louis asked as he pulled away from the kiss, straddling Harry a bit more. "How romantic of you," he teased as he reached down and took his own shirt off, letting it go to the floor where Harry's clothes were at.

Harry rolled his eyes playfully as he looked up at Louis, "If I recall correctly this is the same place you had me bent over our very first time together," he reminded him before pulling him into another kiss. "Just taking a page out of your book baby," he muttered into his mouth before kissing him a bit harder as Louis began to grind his hips down into Harry's which only made Harry moan from how good it felt, though he knew it would feel better once Louis was completely naked.

This time as they kissed though, neither pulled away at least not until Louis' pants were gone and once they were it was Harry who broke away, a smirk appearing on his lips when he saw that Louis still had on the black lace panties and his erection was also very visible through the material as well.

"Surprise," Louis said as he caught Harry's eye. "Still have the panties on," he said right as Harry let his hand move up to brush across Louis' erection, causing Louis to let out a loud moan.

"A surprise I like," Harry smirked more as he again rubbed Louis through the panties, making Louis' hips rut up into his touch. "You look so sexy in them," he sighed knowing he loved it when Louis wore panties for him. "Just love the image of you in panties with your cock aching to come out and be properly touched."

Louis again moaned out and Harry really couldn't help it that his smirk grew. He liked knowing that for now it seemed Louis had willingly given him the reigns to be in charge. "Want me to take your panties off and touch your cock?" he asked before rubbing Louis again. "Give you some much needed better friction."

"Please," Louis spoke and god did Harry love how much he sounded like he was begging with that simple word and the tone he used when he said it. "Touch me Harry. Need it so bad," he whined as he again rutted up into Harry's touch.

At Louis' words Harry let his hands go to the waistband of the lace panties and he lets his fingers hook in as he slid the panties off of Louis, Louis moving up slightly to help him with the process and once the panties were gone Harry let his hand go around Louis' cock, stroking him slowly.

"Now who's the tease?" Louis asked through a moan as he moved his hips to the rhythm that Harry was making with his hand. "Think you like teasing me as much as I like teasing you," he said and Harry saw the grin forming on Louis' lips.

"I think you just like the teasing period," Harry stated as he moved his hand off of Louis' cock which made him whine, though his whine didn't last. Not when Harry put two of his fingers up to Louis' mouth and Louis clearly got the hint of what Harry wanted him to do.

Something Louis confirmed when he readily opened his mouth and took Harry's fingers in, sucking on them much like he had Harry's cock earlier and the sight was enough to make Harry shiver. Louis looked absolutely sinful sucking on his fingers, especially since Louis' hand was now on his own cock, pumping it much like Harry had once been doing.

Once Harry was satisfied though with how wet his fingers were, he let hand slowly move behind Louis, spreading his ass-cheeks slightly as his fingers found Louis' hole and the moment he found it he let one finger slip inside earning a moan from Louis who was still pumping his own cock.

"Fuck," Louis hissed out as his eyes fell shut and he began to move with Harry's fingers. "Just fucking fuck."

Letting out a laugh Harry moved his finger a bit faster soon adding the second. "Trust me Lou, I'm going to fuck you soon," he said as he watched Louis open his eyes and look at him, seeing nothing but lust and maybe a hint of something else in Louis' eyes. Something that Harry knew shouldn't have been there and something he was sure Louis could see in him as well. Love.

"Is that a promise?" Louis asked before he leaned in to kiss Harry again. "You promise to fuck me?" he asked in between kisses.

Instead of answering Louis verbally, Harry removed his fingers from Louis' hole minutes before pulling Louis down on his cock and Harry can't help the moan that came out of him as he did so.

It felt like it had been forever since he was inside of Louis because when they had done this on Monday it had been him who was getting fucked, something that he and Louis both shared equally. Their love for being fucked so they took turns every time they got together.

"Fuck H," Louis moaned out into the kiss a whine playing in his throat slightly as well. "You feel so good but fucking hell you'd feel even better if you fucked me properly and moved."

Chuckling a bit Harry finally started to move his hips up. Watching as Louis' head fell back and he moaned out before cursing. An action that Harry loved, loved watching Louis come undone as he fucked him.

"This what you wanted baby?" Harry asked as he let his hands settle on Louis' hips, his movements getting a bit faster. "Wanting me fucking you."

Louis only nodded his head at that before locking eyes with Harry, "Exactly what I wanted baby," he spoke before leaning in and letting his lips attach to Harry's neck and Harry felt a shiver run down his spine as Louis began to kiss and suck on his skin though he was careful not to leave any marks. Careful that he didn't blemish Harry's skin and give Harry a reason to have to explain everything to Liam.

Continuing his movements, Harry let his eyes fall shut as he felt Louis began to move with him finally which resulted in Louis occasionally moaning out onto the skin of his neck and creating goosebumps. Though Harry didn't really complain about that.

He was sure really he had no complaints with Louis, ever.

Closing his eyes a bit tighter though when he felt that familiar sensation building up in his stomach, Harry let his grip on Louis' hips tighten as his movements got a bit faster as he fucked up into him. Something he kept doing until his dick twitched and he released inside of Louis, repeating the man's name as well as the word fuck over and over as he did so and somewhere along the way Louis himself wound up coming over his own hand.

A fact that Harry hadn't noticed til after, that Louis had been getting himself off while Harry fucked him.

"God damn," Louis breathed out as he let his head rest against Harry's shoulder. "Don't think I can move right now," he laughed and his words made Harry laugh too. "Too sex wrecked and I kind of still like the feeling of having your dick inside of me."

Laughing more Harry moved his head slightly to leave a tiny kiss on Louis' shoulder, "We're going to have to shower before bed though," he sighed knowing they needed to get one tonight because even if he had an afternoon flight tomorrow he'd still have to get up early to make it to the airport in time.

"I know, I know," Louis spoke as he lifted his head and pouted. "Don't remind me about that or the fact that you leave tomorrow and will be gone until Tuesday."

"Whatever will you do without my company?" Harry joked because really this wasn't the longest they had spent apart but being away from him was getting harder to do.

Louis shrugged his shoulder, "Probably just be lazy and stay in and watch cheesy romantic movies, wishing you were here to watch them with me. Wishing we could be in one."

Harry blushed at that statement as he reached out to move some hair from Louis' eyes, "Yeah, I wish we were in one too," he admitted knowing at least in movies things got resolved somehow and yet he wasn't sure if the situation that he and Louis were in would get resolved. Not without hurting Liam and he still was so wary on wanting to hurt Liam even if he was falling in love with or well already very much in love with Louis.

Louis seemed to pause at Harry's words, looking down and away from the man and Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was going to say something else about the way their conversation was going but when he looked back up a smile was plastered on his face and he quickly moved off of Harry. 

"Better get that shower, huh?" Louis asked as he stood from the couch. "So we can get in bed and snuggle. Want to cuddle up and hold you in my arms."

Shaking his head Harry just watched as Louis walked down the hallway and he ran a hand through his hair. Louis really was something else and he probably should have been happy that he had stopped the conversation from getting much deeper but if Harry was being honest he wasn't.

They were just delaying the inevitable of Harry making some form of solid decisions on leaving Liam or staying with him and leaving Louis, though then again now maybe wasn't the time.

"Don't get the water too hot," Harry called out as he stood from the couch, soon following Louis down the hall. "Hate when you nearly scald me to death."


End file.
